


Ignoring the Obvious

by CassandraAdern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Arguing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Claiming, Closeted Dean Winchester, Confused Jack Kline, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Idiots that need to communicate better, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stubborn Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraAdern/pseuds/CassandraAdern
Summary: Jack doesn't understand why his dads refuse to acknowledge what's right in front of them.orDean and Cas are growing closer, but every time they do something always seems to split them apart. Dean is repressed. Cas has secrets. What's new?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this after season 13 or during season 14 but it kinda works for any season, post-jack.

“Cas, get in here will you” Dean had just finished setting up his room for a movie night with Cas. He had popcorn, pie and beers. He had also grabbed some extra pillows to set his laptop on.

Cas’s reluctant face peered in through the crack in the door, he pushed open the door and entered the room, leaving the door cracked. Dean smiled at the bitch face Cas was giving him and patted the bed beside him for Cas to join. 

This was not their first movie night; Dean had already made Cas watch countless movies that he loved. However, it was their first night spent alone together in weeks. Dean was itching to get some alone time with Cas, although he didn’t quite know why. 

Cas, who sat on the bed next to dean, chanced a glance at the title of the movie Dean would make him watch tonight. The hunger games. Cas rolled his eyes hoping this would be better than the last movie he was forced to watch about a cowboy. 

Dean smiled again at the blue-eyed angel and pressed play on the show. He felt warmth within himself just from being around Cas. They watched the first 15 minutes of the movie in silence. 

Dean missed Castiel deeply and this, right now, felt awesome. Cas slowly moved from half sitting to lying on Dean’s bed. After about a half, an hour things started to get more intense. Dean could tell Cas was enjoying the movie, which made him even happier. When they entered the games, Dean noticed Cas’s muscles tensing. 

The angel slowly scooted closer to Dean during fight scenes, Dean pretended not to notice. By the time the movie was halfway over the two were pressed side by side. Dean was enjoying Cas’s warmth, wishing the angel had chosen to join him under the covers when he sat down rather than sitting on top of them. 

As an explosion went off Cas threw his arm over Dean’s chest as if to protect him. Dean laughed, Cas realized he had grabbed Dean and blushed. He also glanced at the space, or lack of it, between them, he was apparently unaware that he had been scooting closer to Dean. Dean thought that was adorable. 

Cas moved away some, Dean wanted to protest but of course did not. When the movie was over Cas got up as if to leave.

“Hey Cas where are you going?” Dean tried, and failed not to look hurt.

“The movie was over, also” Cas pointed to Dean’s alarm clock “It’s almost midnight, I figured you’d want some rest.” He turned again to leave.

“Wait,” Dean was surprised at Cas’s behavior, usually their movie nights ended with some teasing, talking, discussing the plot, something.

“I mean I’m not tired, we could watch one more if you’d like.” Cas seemed to be surprised at the invitation, but smiled nonetheless. 

He made to his previous spot on the bed but Dean stopped him. “This time get under the covers” It was the first time Dean had ever invited Cas under the blankets. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous if Cas would except. He lifted up the blankets for Cas who seemed puzzled. 

“Dean” Cas’s eyes flicked to Dean’s face as he settled in beside him. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what?”

“You’re being so … nice”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean half laughed, but inside felt concerned at the question.

“Well pardon my abruptness, but we weren’t exactly on the best of terms before I…” Cas trailed off at the look on Dean’s face. They sat in silence for a moment.

“But that’s just it Cas, when you-“he look down “I just couldn’t live with myself knowing how I treated you these past few months. I’ve been mad at you for, for mistakes, but I can’t be mad anymore. Not at you.” Dean’s eyes flitted to Cas’s momentarily before returning to the rumpled covers.

“When I thought I lost you I-I couldn’t” Dean broke off. Cas knew how hard it was for Dean to express his emotions, he didn’t want to watch him struggle. 

“It’s okay Dean,” Neither of them could think of much else to say so Dean put on the next movie in the series Mocking Jay and they continued to watch the movie quietly. Before long, Dean felt himself beginning to doze off. He tried to fight the feeling but it was no use, his eyes fluttered, closed, fluttered.

Dean heard his laptop close and felt Cas’s arm reach over his body and place the laptop on Dean’s bedside table. He felt Cas lay back down and felt relief that the angel was staying with him. They both laid here for a moment, Dean pretending to be asleep.

“Goodnight Dean” Whispered the angel and Dean drifted into sleep. 

He didn’t remember his dream just that it was good, calm. Nothing like the nightmares, he had been having with Cas’s absence.

He woke up sometime in the night. It was still dark, but clearly a few hours had passed. Dean opened his eyes to find Cas’s face a matter of inches away from his own. He swallowed hard. 

He dared glance around and saw he and Cas were pressed together, legs entangled, holding each other. How the fuck did this happen? Damn they share a bed once and this happens?

Dean never held anyone this close, not even post-sex. He never even cuddled with Lisa like this, maybe a gentle spoon now and then, but not entangled in one other, faces close enough to share a breath.

This was reserved purely for Cas. The last time they’d been like this was… purgatory. He missed this closeness. Even if purgatory had been. more... carnal.Ever since they'd escaped from that place neither of them had mentioned anything that had happened or perhaps developed. Dean wasn’t sure how to react now, pull away or let them remain. He knew what he wanted to do, but was nervous of the consequences. Fuck it. Dean thought to himself. I deserve to be happy even if it is just for one night. He hugged Cas closer and drifted back to sleep. 

When Cas awoke he found himself pressed tightly against Dean, their legs were a tangled knot and their lips were less than 2 inches apart. He started, realizing how Dean would react if he woke up in this position. 

He tried briefly to pull away but found it to be of no use; he instead tried to slowly disconnect their limbs from each other. Dean grumbled in his sleep. Cas paused, he didn’t want to wake him. He tried pulling away again, which caused Dean’s eyes to flutter open.

“Dean,” Cas lifted his hands up as if to show he wasn’t trying to be this close to Dean hoping Dean would realize this was an accident and not get mad at him.

“Cas?” Cas followed Dean’s eyes to the clock which read 6:50. He glanced back at Cas “where are you going?” Cas was shocked at Deans reaction. 

“I-I thought”

“Shhhh” Dean pulled Cas back to his body. Cas felt his hands fall into place, one against Dean’s chest the other the small of Dean’s back “less thinking” Dean nuzzled his head into Cas’s neck. Cas blushed. He’d never seen Dean so open with his feelings. He must be drunk from the beers the previous night or still half-asleep. Whatever the reason, Cas wasn’t complaining.


	2. Misunderstandings

Sam fumbled for his alarm. The screeches cut off when Sam finally found the snooze button. Thank God. Sam thought to himself. He groaned at the time 7:05. This meant he was already late to waking up and couldn’t rest any longer if he wanted time to jog. 

Grudgingly Sam pulled himself out of bed. He changed quickly into some workout clothes. This morning he had picked out some athletic sweatpants and a tank top that he topped with a hoodie since it was only 35 outside. 

Sam knew there was little point in waking Dean and offering for him to come along seeing as he would only complain. However, Cas and Jack now lived in the bunker, maybe one of them would take him up on the offer. He decided to try Cas first.

Sam made his way through the tangle of hallways in the bunker until he found the guest bedroom that Dean had designated Cas’s bedroom, probably because it was only 2 doors down from Dean’s room. Sam knocked but there was no answer.

“Cas?” Sam pushed the door open and found the room empty, the bed clearly unslept on. Sam made his way to the living room, it was possible that Cas had chosen not to sleep. He figured checking out the kitchen and map table was a try. Strangely enough, Cas wasn’t at either of the places. At this point Sam was beginning to get worried, Cas wouldn’t just leave, not without saying.

He raced back to Dean’s room hoping to ask his older brother if he knew anything about where Castiel might’ve gone. Sam saw Dean’s door cracked and accepted that as an invitation to enter without knocking.

“Dean have you seen Ca-“Sam was cut off at the sight before his eyes. Dean and Castiel were sharing a bed, not only that but they were… cuddling. Dean started to stir at the light now flooding into his room. Sam quickly pulled the door back to its cracked position but still peered through the crack. 

He watched as Dean stretched and yawned then snuggled back up to Cas. Sam was shocked, to say the least. He pulled himself away from the door. What the hell? 

He had always known that Dean and Cas shared a strong bond, he’d even pondered the possibility that the two had feelings for each other. But Sam always thought Dean would repress those feelings, not that he wanted him to, in fact Sam wished his brother would come clean to Cas on many occasions. However, with the way John raised them Sam knew Dean could never except that he wasn’t 100% straight. 

Sam let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. It was good to see Dean with Cas, but it also made Sam feel a little excluded. How long had this, whatever it was, been going on for? What exactly had his brother been up to with the angel? Sam felt hurt that Dean hadn’t told him any of it. He understood though, Dean was harder on himself than anyone, he might still be struggling to except himself and not be ready to tell Sam. Still, Sam promised himself he would make Dean feel comfortable enough to admit his feelings to Sam. As for now, he would find Jack, one would be enough company seeing as he was used to running alone.

Sam found that his normal running trail right outside the bunker covered in mud slick, presumably from the rain the night before. So, he decided to take the impala to a nearby park with running trails. Sam figured Dean wouldn’t even be awake to miss her by the time they got back.

* * * * * * * * *

Dean’s eyes fluttered open at a light. He groaned and stretched, had he forgotten to turn off a light? Then the light was dimmed and Dean was sure it must’ve been part of his dream.

He smiled and snuggled up next to Cas inhaling the warm musty scent of the angel. He knew he should be getting up but he didn’t want to. Dean wished he could stay like this forever, but knew that wasn’t an option. Instead, he allowed himself five more minutes of bliss before pulling himself out of bed.

He staggered to his feet, legs still slightly numb from being tangled up with Cas’s. He went into his bathroom and pulled off his clothes before slipping into the shower. 

Dean was so happy to have Cas back he couldn’t stop from smiling even when he got soap in his eye. When he emerged, he dried off and returned to his room to grab some clean clothes.

He glanced at his bed and saw that Cas was gone, Dean couldn’t help but feel a little upset. He got dressed and as he was toweling off his hair he realized it was rather odd that Sam hadn’t tried to wake him. Dean walked over to Sam’s room and knocked. 

“Sammy?” No response. It was definitely weird for Sam not to be awake. He pushed open the door and saw an empty room. 

“Sam” Dean searched the whole bunker, Jack was missing too. He found Cas in his makeshift room. 

“Hey Cas” Dean’s nerves swerved in his stomach, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel awkward to talk to Cas after their cuddling session. He pushed that aside, right now he needed to find Sam and Jack. 

Cas didn’t look up but Dean could see the blush behind the curt nod of acknowledgement. Dean also noticed Cas fumbling with his hands as if anticipating Dean to continue. Dean sighed, they’d have time for this later.

“Listen, Sam and Jack, I can’t find them anywhere. I’m worried.” Cas’s head shot up concern flooding his eyes. Without a word the two of them got up and searched the bunker again. They found nothing except Sam’s and Jack’s phones.

“Fuck” muttered Dean.

They decided to take the Impala around the block to see it they could find them anywhere outside, although why would they be in this weather? 

Much to Dean’s dismay the keys were missing and so was Baby. Now Dean was really starting to panic; only Sam knew where he kept the keys. His heart sank at a thought. What if Sam chose to leave? What if Sam saw him with Cas and he couldn’t take it. 

Dean knew it was wrong to lay with Cas, in any way, but last night he just couldn’t help himself. Now? 

The bunker door swung open and Jack and Sam walked in. Dean’s heart flooded with relief.

“Jack, you’re okay” Cas hugged his adopted son.

“Sammy” Dean practically threw himself on Sam. 

“Of course we are” Jack glanced at Castiel “Sam was taking me for a jog”

“Dean made it sound as if you two were missing” Cas shot a half- glare at Dean.

“Maybe I overreacted a bit” Dean scratched the back of his neck blushing. 

The four of them tried to forget the situation as they headed out for breakfast.


	3. Family Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward family breakfast with the Winchesters

They arrived at a little diner down the road and were seated at a booth; Jack sat on the outside of Cas directly across from Dean. He and Cas sat in silence while Sam and Dean played a game of “elbow room” as they fought for space. Jack could sense them getting angrier by the second. Humans were territorial Jack noted. The two brothers began to bicker and elbow each other more harshly.

“Sam get on your side” Dean growled

“This is my side,”

“No it’s not the middle is right here.” Dean drew the imaginary line with his finger.

“Yeah well I’m bigger so I should get more space.” Sam retorted. Dean scoffed. Jack glanced at Castiel silently asking if the brothers always argued over such small things like this. Cas nodded clearly annoyed, but used to the Winchester’s bickering. Jack didn’t like it, he hated seeing his friends fight.

“Yeah, well I’m older. Besides, it's not my fault that you're ginormous.”

Jack snapped. In an instant he had switched spots with Dean. Sam blinked, stopping his elbow before it hit Jack. Jack let out a breath of relief at the moment of silence. He noticed Dean shift uncomfortably and glance at Cas. Sam clearly noticed this too, apparently puzzled. Cas looked as if he was straining himself to sit straight, still and not look at Dean. Jack puzzled over this for a split second.

“Thank you Jack” Sam said, smirking as if he had won. Dean glared.

“Why’d you have to move ME?” he grumbled. 

“Well, it made the most sense,” Jack began clearly not understanding that Dean was simply being snarky. “If I had switched with Sam then the two of you would just fight over foot space” Dean gave a slight side nod of the head and eyebrow shrug, his infamous look of yeah, I guess that’s true. Jack smiled, glad that his answer satisfied Dean. He continued hoping to ease the mood by continuing his explanation. 

“Besides, I thought you would find it more enjoyable to sit with Castiel. You two do share a more profound bound.” Dean half winced, Castiel lowered his head, Sam coughed into his coffee. The tension was back. “What?” Jack blushed trying to, once again, save the situation. “What? Anyone can see it just look at-"

“Jack,” Cas cleared his throat signaling to Jack that he was only causing more damage and would be better off just shutting up. So he did. Sam looked at Jack quizzically.

“See what” Jack turned away to show he wouldn’t answer.

“Here you are, a spinach and feta omelet” The waitress, a beautiful young brunette with golden eyes had arrived with their food.

Sam raised his hand shooting her a smile.

“And I have the Double decker chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Yo,” Dean grinned at the waitress who blushed a little and smiled back. Jack couldn’t help but notice Castiel’s discomfort at the exchange.

“And I have a May bird special.” Jack raised his hand and thanked the woman for the food.

“You sure you don’t want anything Hun?” She asked Castiel. He dismissed her.

“No, thank you. I don’t require,” He paused reformulating his words to sound more human. “I’m good for now” The waitress left. Dean dug in immediately. Sam wrinkled his nose at Dean’s method of tearing in. Jack saw the younger of the brothers make an effort to sit up straighter and methodically used both his knife and fork to cut the omelet in perfect sized bites.

“Hey Cas can you pass me the syrup?” Cas silently moved the syrup to a spot on the table in front of Dean, still not looking at the man. Dean looked a little hurt as he grabbed the syrup. Sam also noticed this interaction. 

“Do you want some?” Dean offered to Cas.

“No, you know that I don’t require food." Cas responded curtly, still not looking at Dean.

“I know, I just, thought you might like it.” Dean’s voice faded away into his blush. Jack verified that he hated ‘family’ breakfast. 

He was surprised at how the two acted around each other seeming as how broken up Dean had been at the loss of Cas. If this was their friendship the why had Dean even missed him? He was also surprised because, well because of the obvious he didn’t know why Sam and Dean and Cas all played dumb acting as though it wasn’t there.


	4. Memories Bring Back You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's memories.

When they left the diner they headed back to the bunker. The car ride was spent mainly in silence. Dean strummed his fingers along to the beat of a Led Zeppelin song and mumbled the lyrics.

Sam was scrolling through his phone looking for a case.

“How about this? 2 deer found dead missing livers and flesh. Could be something.” Dean didn’t seem impressed.

“Doesn’t sound too monstery to me.” Sam’s face puzzled and he kept scrolling.

Cas sat quietly staring at Dean. His mind couldn’t help but flick back to memories of purgatory. Memories stolen from him by Naomi, only restored when he was brought back from the empty. Cas was still trying to process these memories and what they meant.

They were sitting under a large tree. Dean was humming along to ‘Ramblin on’ while sharpening a spear. Cas was watching him fondly while Benny paced the perimeter of the clearing. 

They’d been through much together in the past few weeks. Part of Cas was glad Dean refused to leave without him, but mostly he felt the strong need to stay, to serve penance. He knew Dean wouldn’t leave him in this place, so he continued on with them. The least he could do for Dean was ensure him a safe passage through the land of monsters.

Perhaps he was lucky to spend these weeks with Dean before he remained in purgatory to receive his punishment. Castiel knew he didn’t deserve the hunter’s kindness, but he couldn’t stop himself from craving it. 

Through their time on purgatory Castiel’s relationship with Dean had become, in a sense, carnal. Dean showed affection in varying ways. Nights were spent tangled together, filled with hushed moaning and sweaty skin. 

Castiel’s eyes flicked to Dean’s mouth as he wet his lips. He couldn’t help but imagine Dean running his tongue down his chest. Dean was quite skilled with his tongue. The way he flicked it across Castiel’s hip bones sent sparks into his vision. He coveted that feeling. 

Days were different though. Most of the time they acted as though their nights together never happened. Dean never showed him affection, and if Cas tried too, Dean distanced himself, spending most of his time with Benny instead. Cas would press the matter, but he could feel the shame rolling off of Dean in waves every time they were alone. 

Perhaps it was for the better. If there was even a chance that Dean could care for him in a way that was more than carnal he might not have the strength to remain in purgatory. But Castiel didn’t fool himself. He knew what this was. Dean was simply prurient, lustful, and Cas was just there. The only option for Dean in this crazy world. 

Once again he was just a tool to assist Dean in any way that made him useful. But he was fine with that. Even if the hunter could never feel the same, Castiel loved him. Serving him was his promise. His fate. Castiel had given the hunter his devotion the moment he rebelled from heaven. He would never regret that choice. 

Dean shot him a smile from his spot a few feet away. Cas felt a shiver run up his spine. Just the way Dean’s eyes crinkled was enough to make his heart ache. Castiel had never experienced these feelings before meeting Dean, but he was sure of their meaning. Essentially Cas was screwed.

Now sitting in the back seat Jack beside him Castiel was reminded of that feeling. He’d gotten very good at suppressing how he felt about Dean, but these memories came back with 100% of the emotion still in tact.

And with the previous night still weighing on his mind it took everything in Cas not to confront Dean here and now. What kind of games was the hunter playing? He couldn’t just treat Cas one way when they were alone and then a completely different way when someone else was around. It was confusing. It wasn’t fair. 

Maybe he would give Dean a taste of his own medicine, deprive the hunter of his affections. Treat him only formally. It would be hard. That meant no more movie nights, no more car rides, no watching over Dean in his sleep. 

Maybe then Dean would understand how he made Cas feel. Maybe he would appreciate him more and actually be willing to talk to Cas about what exactly had developed between them over the years. Castiel didn’t know much about humans but he knew that this wasn’t regular behavior between friends. He would get to the bottom of this, find out what it was exactly that Dean felt for him.


	5. Bicker But Don't Break

The next few days struck Dean as rather odd. Cas was distant. He was never alone with Dean, he made up excuses for why he couldn’t hang out or even go on beer runs. It was strange to have Cas physically in the bunker, yet so distant.

Dean couldn’t help but worry that it had something to do with their last movie night. Had he made Cas uncomfortable? He’d always assumed Cas felt the same way as he did. Dean had just never had the courage to address it.

Maybe he was wrong though. Cas was an angel. He could have anyone he wanted, earth, heaven. Dean knew he didn’t deserve Cas. But then, it was Dean that he rebelled for. Dean that he’d died for, Dean who he’d looked in the eyes as he lay bleeding on the floor of that barn when he expressed his love for the Winchesters. _I love you, I love all of you._ The words rung in Dean’s ears all morning.

He knew Cas. The guy wasn’t very good with expressing his emotions, but Dean knew that he had them, that he felt things for Dean. Hell the angel had told him. _My superiors have begun to question my **sympathies.** I was getting **too close** to the humans in my charge. **You.** They feel I've begun to express **emotions.** The doorways to doubt._ What the hell else was that supposed to mean?

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little angry. Just when he was finally ready to maybe give this thing a chance- Cas backs away. After years of staring at Dean, saying things friends should never say to each other, following Dean quite literally to hell and back, now Cas was getting cold feet? Now?

He grumbled over his morning coffee. As Dean descended the steps to the conference room he heard what was unmistakably Cas’ laughter. He furrowed his brow. Cas rarely laughed with such fervor.

What met his eyes in the room was not a pleasant sight. Cas sitting side by side with Sam looking at old family photos.

“Uh, what the hell is going on?” Dean growled. Sam knew better than to show Cas his baby pictures.

“You were a beautiful child.” Cas sighed, then he straightened seeming to remember himself. His face hardened when it fell on Dean. He gave the hunter a quick once over “A shame really.” He said without missing a beat. His eyes scoured Dean judingly. Dean couldn’t help but feel his face prickle with heat. Cas knew he was hot. Why’d he have to be an ass.

Sam held back a laugh beside him. Dean glared at both of them.

“Yeah well at least I’m not… a wave-of, uh, light energy stuff.” Dean muttered. He felt his face flush.

Sam laughed beside Cas. Cas smiled at the younger Winchester, ignoring Dean’s rather uninspiring comment.

“I’ll see you later Sam.” He left the room swiftly.

“Why are you two always fighting?” Sam laughed. Dean glared.

“I don’t know man.” Dean pulled out the seat across from Sam. “Do angels PMS?” Sam rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

“Dean, you should apologize.” Sam reasoned.

“For what! I didn’t do anything.” Dean said incredulously.

“That definitely means you did.” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

“Whatever, too early, not enough coffee.” Dean grumbled. He tapped a finger on the side of his cup. “Besides, if he has a problem he can bring it up with me himself.” Dean stared intently into his cup of coffee, trying to ignore how the creamy color seemed a perfect match to Cas’ trenchcoat.

Sam only sighed and returned to reading a book that was on the table beside him.

Dean didn’t see Cas the rest of the day, but he heard Sam’s and Cas’ laughs echoing from the kitchen.  
Dean stayed cooped up in his room. Cas was acting so childish. Hanging out with Sam just to get back at him. Avoiding him. And for what? He hadn't done anything. He huffed into his pillow and blared his rock playlist through his headphones to block out the ever so familiar laughter.

___________________________________________________

Sam and Cas were sitting in the kitchen. They were joking about different stories and sharing fond memories. Sam couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. He knew something was going on between Cas and Dean, and he hated to get in the middle of it. Maybe if he just knew what was going on he could help.

“Are you and dean in a fight?” He said abruptly. Sam glanced at Cas’ face gauging his reaction.

“No of course not. I have no idea what you mean.” Cas looked down studying his tea. Sam sighed

“Well you’re hanging out with me. On Thursday. And we both know Thursday is movie night.” Sam pointed out in the least accusatory tone he could.

“Well you actually appreciate my company.” Cas glanced up, a sour look on his face. “Unlike some people. But no of course I’m not mad at Dean, there’s nothing to be mad about.” Cas circled the mouth of his cup with one of his fingers. “What would give you that idea?”

Sam scoffs “Well you haven’t made eye contact for two days and I’m pretty sure that’s a record.”

Cas huffed. “Listen just talk to him.” Sam pleaded. “I know Dean can be… Dean but you just have to talk it out.”

“He’ll come to me if he thinks there’s something to talk about.” Cas said stubbornly. Sam sighed. Had he known when he was in college that it would one day be his full time job to handle all of these petty disputes, he would’ve studied marriage counseling instead of law.

“Cas,” He knew the angel was sensible.

“Fine.” Cas stood and turned away, leaving the tea and Sam behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean lay on his bed, stomach flat on top of his covers arms crossed over his pillows.

“Dean,” Cas’ voice drew his attention. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to brace himself, paused his music, then turned to look at the angel.

“Oh so you’re speaking to me again?” He retorted snarkily.

“We need to talk.” Cas’ eyes were hooded, closed off. Dean wished he could see the emotion behind them. Cas was really good at hiding what he felt, he normally didn’t hide from Dean, but today wasn’t exactly normal.

“Why don’t you talk with Sam?” He turns away and scrolls through his phone, pretending to look for another song. “You seem to be doing a lot of that lately.”

“Maybe because Sam is funny, caring and actually appreciates me.” 

Dean sniffed. “Whatever Cas, you can be mad at me for as long as you want. See if I care.” There was a pause before Cas responded, then. 

“I feel that I’m owed an apology.” He said earnestly.

Dean scoffed “Well good luck with that. I’m not apologizing. I haven’t done anything.”

“That’s exactly the problem.” 

“What are you even talking about?” Dean sat up and turned to face Cas. He was being unbelievable.

“You play all these games, but they never amount to anything.” Cas’ eyes flicked between Dean’s own, searching them.

“Games? I don’t play games.” Dean dismissed.

“Really? Then what about the other night in your bed?” Cas’ eyes blazed warningly.

Dean rolled his eyes. But felt a flutter of panic inside. So they were doing this. “Cas-” Dean’s voice softened slightly. He had to be cautious with this situation. But Cas interrupted before he could say anymore. 

“What about purgatory?” The weight of those words smacked into Dean without warning. Cas stared vehemently at him, waiting for a response.

“You remember purgatory?” Dean swallowed hard. His heart was now banging against his ribs. Everything he'd planned to say went right out the window. “I thought- maybe Naomi had erased that.” He choked out “Cause you never said.” His voice wavered betraying him.

“She did. I only got the memories back when I died.” Cas remained stoic. “When I came back all those memories were restored.“

“Oh.” Dean said weakly. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. His hands tingled with a sense of guilt.

“How could you not tell me? You just let us go on as if nothing had ever happened.” Cas’ voice had raised. He was angry at Dean? It wasn’t his fault.

In an instant Dean was on his feet and inches from Cas. Rage boiled in his chest. The nerve he dared have. 

Cas wanted them to talk about this, fine. Dean had some things he’d like to say as well. “What did happen Cas? Cause you left me.” Dean was the one shouting now. “You chose to stay in that place even after…” He broke off. “You don’t get to be upset.” Dean looked away one hand running down his face, the other on his hip bracing himself. He knew that Castiel could see tears forming in his eyes and willed them to stop. 

“Because it didn’t change anything.” Cas said in a petulant tone. “I understood what it was. What you wanted from me. You only did those things with me because I was the only available option.” He raised his head defiantly. 

“Cas.” Dean’s voice cracked betraying him. “How could you even think that?” Pain stung in Dean’s chest. “How-How dare you?” Dean’s mind was swirling with a mixture of disbelief and vexation. Focusing on the anger was easier than feeling the pain.

“Then correct me if I'm wrong.” Cas challenged. There was that same childishly sulky attitude. “You used me for your desires and then ignored me when I wasn’t useful to you.” The words stung Dean more than if Cas had thrown him into a wall. “That’s all it was, nothing more.”

Dean swallowed hard, a bleak anger rising in his throat. “Fine.” He said decisively. “That’s all it was. Nothing.” The last word Dean nearly spit from his tongue. He could feel an empty pit in his stomach and felt a bit like he might pass out.

“Then I guess there's nothing to talk about.” Cas stated cooly. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Dean feeling more empty than he’d felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long period between posts. I'm trying to manage school while writing like four different stories *nervous laugh* I swear I'll try to most more frequently.


End file.
